Rosalie Hale
by Louise Malone
Summary: les rapports que Rosalie entretient avec les autres membres de sa famille.
1. Rosalie Hale

Rosalie Hale

Rosalie est très belle, Rosalie est égoiste, Rosalie déteste Jacob…Mais que savons-nous d'autre sur elle ?


	2. Carlisle

Carlisle

J'ai mis longtemps à pardonner à Carlisle de m'avoir transformée.

Jamais je n'aurais choisi la vie qu'il m'a donnée.

Tous mes espoirs, tous mes désirs d'humaines sont encore dans ma tête et mon cœur, à jamais figés, à jamais irréalisables.

Carlisle a agit envers moi par pitié.

C'est un homme bon, je sais qu'il a fait ce qu'il pensait juste, je sais qu'il l'a fait pour moi, autant que pour Edward.

Mais il a eu tort.

Je l'aime néanmoins.

Comment ne pas aimer Carlisle ?

Ce que je ressens pour lui est probablement ce qu'une adolescente ressent pour son père :

je l'aime et je lui en veux, j'accepte son autorité mais je me rebelle…

Bien sur je suis consciente de ma beauté surnaturelle, mais mon père n'en est pas troublé, ce qui situe nos rapports définitivement dans la sphère parent/enfant.

Lui me considère toujours comme un être doué d'intelligence.

Carlisle a accédé à la plupart de mes désirs, même ceux qu'il jugeait mauvais pour moi, comme tuer mes assassins, il aurait préféré que je tourne simplement la page, même celui qu'il avait décidé de ne plus jamais faire : transformer un humain, il l'a fait pour Emmett, parce que je le lui ai demandé…

J'ignore pourquoi il a toujours dit oui à ce que je lui demandais, mais je sais que cela n'a rien à voir avec le désir sexuel, certainement qu'il s'en veut de m'avoir imposer cette existence, cette nuit éternelle que je déteste tant…


	3. Esmée

Esmée

Esmée a toujours été une mère pour moi.

Juste après ma transformation elle a été celle qui a pu m'écouter, comprendre ce que j'ai subi, comme seule une femme, une mère peut le faire.

Esmée est plus maternelle que ne l'a été ma mère biologique envers moi.

Esmée me comprend, me soutient, m'aime.

Nous ne sommes pas toujours d'accord, loin de là, je sais qu'elle n'apprécie pas mon coté superficiel, mais elle ne me juge pas, elle me laisse libre de mes décisions, me félicite lorsque j'ai pris les bonnes, écoute mon chagrin et mes regrets lorsque j'ai pris les mauvaises.

Lorsque j'ai commis le pire acte de ma vie , annoncer à Edward la mort de Bella, elle m'a simplement prise dans ses bras pour partager sa peine, alors que c'était ma faute si Edward voulait mourir…

Esmée est ma mère, mais je suis une adolescente de 18 ans, alors ce n'est pas si facile pour moi de lui montrer mes sentiments…


	4. Edward

Edward

Edward m'a posé beaucoup de problèmes.

Il a été celui qui était insensible à mon charme.

Je n'avais jamais connu cela.

La fureur et la colère m'envahissent encore lorsque je pense à la manière dont il me regardait juste après ma transformation : avec du mépris !

Edward ne m'aimait pas.

Il a appris à le faire.

Et moi aussi.

A présent il est mon frère.

Mais un frère avec lequel je ne m'entends pas vraiment.

Nous nous chamaillons sans cesse, et le fait qu'il puisse lire dans mon esprit lui donne systématiquement une longueur d'avance, ce qui me rend hystérique, et le fait rire !

Oui, oui, nous sommes bien frères et sœurs…


	5. Emmett

Emmett

Mon amour.

L'homme de ma vie.

Jamais Emmett ne m'a blessée ou trahie.

Il a été celui par qui j'ai recommencé à vivre, à espérer, grâce auquel j'ai entrevue ce qu'aurait pu, du être ma vie d'humaine…

Oui, j'en reviens toujours à cela, Emmett aurait du être mon mari, dans une vie ou nous aurions vécu pour de bon, ou faire l'amour ensemble m'aurait conduit à voir mon ventre s'arrondir, il aurait posé ses mains dessus pour sentir l'enfant bouger, ou j'aurais hurlé pendant 10 ou 12 heures pour mettre nos enfants au monde, ou j'aurais pu allaiter mes bébés, ou nous les aurions regardé grandir…

J'aime mon mari plus que tout, mais parfois penser à tout ce que nous n'aurons jamais me rend si amère et désespérée que je ne peux pas le lui dire.

Seul Edward est au courant, et je sais qu'il me comprend et qu'il me plaint.

Mais Emmett, lui, est heureux de sa condition de vampire, il m'aime et notre amour lui suffit.

Cela m'aide à essayer de relativiser mes remords.

Sans lui, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue…


	6. Alice

Alice

J'ai été ravie de voir arriver Alice.

Bien que je m'entendais très bien avec Esmée, j'avais besoin de la compagnie d'une fille de mon age.

Alice s'est révélée parfaite : gentille, allumée, enthousiaste, drôle, remuante..Et…moins belle que moi…

Notre passion commune pour le shopping nous a tout de suite rapprochée, mais au fur et à mesure nous avons développée une relation beaucoup plus profonde que cela.

Parce que ni Alice ni moi ne sommes réellement superficielles.

Elle comme moi aimons rire, aimons charmer, nous divertir.

Parce que souvent il faut rire pour ne pas pleurer…

Moi seule (et peut-être Jasper et Edward) savons à quel point c'est dur pour une femme un passé trop présent (comme c'est mon cas) ou trop absent (comme c'est le sien), fuir mes propres démons n'est pas facile, pouvoir seulement imaginer ce qu'ont été les siens n'est pas plus aisé.

Alice est ma sœur de cœur, ma sœur tout court.


	7. Jasper

Jasper

Mon frère.

Mon jumeau.

Je me sens très proche de Jazz.

Il est mon opposé : calme et silencieux, posé et taciturne.

Mais nous nous comprenons.

Nous avons souvent les mêmes opinions, les mêmes avis.

Ce n'est pas un hasard si nous jouons aux humains la comédie de la gémellité, Jasper est un peu mon âme jumelle.

Jamais il n'a posé son regard ailleurs que sur une autre femme qu'Alice, donc il n'y a jamais eu d'ambiguïté avec lui.

Jasper ne me juge pas, il m'apprécie pour ce que je suis, pour ce que je suis capable de lui apporter, il n'attend pas de moi que je change ou que je fasse ce que je ne veux pas faire.

Après Emmett, Jasper est la personne de la famille dont je me sens le plus proche.


	8. Bella

Bella

J'ai détesté Bella immédiatement.

Avant même qu'Edward ne la remarque.

Dès qu'elle est arrivée dans le Lycée, quand tous les garçons, au lieu de me regarder MOI, ce sont subitement intéressé à ELLE ;

Elle, qui est…insignifiante !

Et malgré tout ça, c'est d'ELLE qu'Edward est tombé fou amoureux, au point de faire absolument n'importe quoi !!!

J'ai cessé de détester Bella après qu'elle a eu sauvé Edward, en Italie.

J'ai eu le temps de réaliser ce que serait l'éternité sans lui. Sans elle.

Et je me suis rendu compte que ce serait très difficile.

J'aimais déjà mon frère, mais j'ai commencé à ce moment là à m'attacher à peu comme on s'attache à un caniche : il est pataud, maladroit pas très futé, mais…on s'y attache.

En réalité, je suis bien obligée de reconnaître la vérité : j'étais tout simplement effroyablement jalouse de Bella.

Elle avait réussi là ou j'avais échoué : séduire Edward, mais aussi séduire toute MA famille, même mon mari…

Et elle allait jeter sans y réfléchir tout ce qui me manquait si cruellement : l'espoir de la maternité…

Puis Bella est tombée enceinte.

J'aurais pu être encore plus jalouse si elle ne m'avait pas appelée à l'aide.

Je l'ai aidée, parce que cet enfant était mon unique espoir de pouvoir enfin pouponner.

J'ai tout fait pour éviter de m'attacher encore plus à elle, parce que je ne savais pas si elle allait survivre ou pas.

Mais elle a survécu, s'est transformée, mais a eu l'immense gentillesse de me laisser avoir une place auprès de sa fille.

Pour cela, je ne peux plus la détester.

A présent Bella est ma soeur, et je l'aime.


	9. Nessie

Nessie

Mon ange.

Mon amour.

Ma douceur.

Ma nièce.

Cette enfant est tout simplement parfaite.

Si jolie, si gentille, si douce, si intelligente, si joyeuse, si amusante, je n'ai pas assez de qualificatifs pour la décrire !

Nessie est mon rayon de soleil, un bonheur de chaque instant, dont je ne me lasse jamais, elle est encore plus parfaite que je ne l'avais rêvé.

Une petite fille qui a une place de choix dans mon cœur.

Dommage qu'elle traîne toujours l'autre clébard dans son sillage…


	10. Jacob

Jacob

Leclébardnefaitpaspartiedemafamille.


End file.
